FIMBA
In the Monster Rancher/Farm game series, both FIMBA and IMA are national monster battle associations for registered breeders. The latter is younger than the former, and is known for its system for hunting stray menacing monsters as bounties. Information here most regard what's seen in the Howl of Gray Wolf and Tiger of Freedom fictions. About ;History :The fanfiction take place on a planet with two continents and an archipelago. Long ago, it was just a single continent called Pangaea (πανΓαῖα, Greek for "universal Earth"; パンガイア; 全て大地)http://library.thinkquest.org/17701/high/pangaea/ and both Monsters and Humans coexisted as the top lifeforms. When humans wanted to discover a way to mimic a monster's magical abilities, they built the urban city of Panpólē (πανπόλη; Greek for "universal city") and invented their own monsters through technology. The dragon superbreed Moo was genetically engineered in Panpole and he was so consumed by his power, he turned on the human race and imposed a war on them. This was called "Ancient Monster War". The violence had spread worldwide and broke Pangaea in two and a cluster of islands. Many centuries later, the Monster Breed associations, IMA and FIMBA, were established on each continent. Years after the War are labeled as "After Pangaea" or "AP" (ie: 803 AP). ;Panpólē :(πανπόλη) The former capital of Pangaea and its first and largest urban city. Panpólē was known as the "Ultimate Capital" because it held the largest population of humans. It was also where the limits of technology were tested through bio and mechanical engineering. ;About Monsters : Monsters are natural creatures like humans. Many monsters like Tiger, Dino, Hare, Mew, Moochi, Jell, Gaboo, Mogi, Hopper and Pixie are common. Large monsters like Baku, Golem, and Psiroller are a little more rare. Rarity also depends on a monster's bad, strange, or reclusive nature (ie: Naga, Niton, Beacolon, Undine, Gitan, Zilla, Centuar), if it exclusively reside in a specific region (Durahan, Lesione, Colorpandora, Undine, Dragon, and Bajarl), or if it must go through a unique evolution in their life cycle (ie: Beaclon). Monsters can be exported to country polar from origin, due to the links between the associations FIMBA and IMa (ie: Zuum and Dino), or they move there (ie: Zilla). Some of the rarest monsters such as Gali, Suzurin, Ghost, Monol, Magic and Phoenix were considered Divine and sometimes worshiped as Gods. The Ghost monsters are symbols of good luck because they are the souls of dead monsters who enjoyed a good life with their friends. In relation to Divine types, the strongest are capable of forming their own monsters. There are also evil entities like Joker; similar dark entities resembling Gali and Magic (the monster) can be found. To conclude, monsters can be genetically (ie: Superbreeds) or mechanically (ie: Hengar, sub-types relating to it, Zan) engineered. ;Chimeía Tribe / Islanders :(χημεία φυλή; chimeía phūlē; Chemistry Race) Very few humans are known to have an attachment to something akin to sorcery, spiritualism, and alchemy. Thus, such power was conveyed and pursued through science. On the chain of islands outside of the continents exist a tribe with "divine abilities". The majority of them are breeders and prefer to use their abilities to protect nature and form a friendly bond with monsters, while others still try out clandestine experiments with transformations, immortality, etc. The term Chimeia is used exclusively by the people of FIMBA and IMa, who assume that the tribe gained their powers because of their attachment with monsters caused their molecules to alter into theirs. In the video game series, they are probably similar to the Tochika. ;Dragon Forces / Dragon Four Generals :The initial problem in Howl of Gray Wolf fiction. Around the world, four dragons advocate a paradise for monsters by gathering both nigrum (see below), and allies who are willing to support their cause. Their methods are deemed radical at best. The forces are led by Jesvah, Ragnoroks, Techno Dragon, and Diabolos. Terminology ;Shrine :Developed by humans long after the Ancient War, a shrine is a small building that contains a machine built to “unlock” Disk Stones using solar energy. They are also considered as ruins (廃虚), past relics ;Disk Stone :The saucer-shape piece of rock that holds the form of a monster before they are born and when they die. The colors of the stone vary depending on the monster inside; only monsters can sense the same breed inside a stone. For example, Tigers can sense Tiger Stones. In Japanese, it is called Enbanishi (円盤石; disk stone). ;Lost Disk Stones :A Lost Disk Stone is known as a monster's "corpse". Their innate magical ability makes them become a saucer-like form called "CDs" when they die, which also gives them the advantage to be ressurrected later after a long amount of time has passed. The disk becomes fossils. The disk stone are saturated with life after a long rest and the only way to revive them is by "unlocking them". The monster will be the same species, but will have no attacks or memories of old life. ;Nigrum :Latin for "black" (neuter adj). This word is used to represent the natura or nature of the Monster World. A forbidden and fearful arcane energy said to be attached to negative emotions, immorality, evil, etc. ;Luci :Derives from the word lūx, lūmen, lūce, meaning light. The opposite of Nigrum. An arcane ability that is often attached to light and positive energies. Related to healing abilities; also called album, meaning "light". ;Nātūra / Natura :Latin for "nature". Refers to the inborn abilities pertaining to a monster's nature. This is to separate them from nigrum and luci. ;Purebreed (PB) & Superbreed (SB) :While a PB monster true to its type without being mixed with another, a SB is a monster with an unknown mix. However, it's abilities are beyond normal than its main breed. ;Ancient Monster War :War between Moo and the Human race centuries ago, which caused Pangaea to break into two continents and islands. Similar to the anime story (古代人の戦争) ;Mabudachi :(マブダチ) Called "Soulmates" in Monster Rancher Advence 2. The term is a compound word from tomodachi (友達; true friends; best friends) and possibly "mabui" (瞼; eyelid, memory) because it means "a friend of the heart". Linking with different other monsters, especially breeder monsters with wild monsters, an ability is gained. ;Medallion :Also called Crest or Badge. Based on the Baddie/''warumon'' (bad monster) crest in the Monster Rancher anime. A round-shaped item that identifies monsters that serve Moo and the Dragon Four. They are closely attached to the nigrum of a spirit, and reinforces it to monopolize the wearer. There are five types. :*'Moo Medallion:' Worn by the Dragon Four Generals, who serve the first Superbreed. It is the shape of a dragon's head. :*'Dragon Medallion:' Worn by the subordinates of the the Dragon Four Generals (Jesvah , Diabolos, Ragnoroks, Techno Dragon). Each symbol looks like a dragon with a different color, depending on who the wearer serves. Jesvah is red, Ragnoroks is black, Diabolos is white, and Techno is tan. ;Rhodo Mithri :Fictional plant; etymology is a combo of mithridatium and rhododendron. The latter is known to contain deadly fluids. ;Ancient Stone : A gigantic disk stone filled with power was broken during the pre-AP era. Its fragments were scattered all over the world. ;Enhancement Drugs :Larox, Manseitan, Troron, Paradoxine, Nageel, Kasseitan, Teromeann ;Sektova : Undisclosed Locations ; The Continents and Islands : After the Ancient War, Pangea was split into two bordered continents and a chain of islands. The continents remained unofficially named, designated by their location, but are sometimes defined by their monster association. For example, Eastern Continent is called the FIMBA continent and the Western Continent is called the IMa Continent. ; Reno : Ancient city in desert region, now in ruins. Mentioned in Monster Rancher 1 as an expedition stage. Possibly called Rema Ruins (レマ遺跡) in Japanese version. ;Salem : Popular town in FIMBA. Most famous trainers come from here. Mentioned in the game "Monster Rancher 1". ; Hartville : Rainforest region. A famous place selected for FIMBA tournaments because its said that the first monster battle between breeders was established here. Mentioned in Monster Rancher 1 as an expedition stage. ; Titus Temple : In northern FIMBA region where Monsters were worshiped as gods. A magical mirror can be found. Mentioned in Monster Rancher 1 as an expedition stage. ;Kawrea Volcano :(カウレア火山) A region with a famous volcano. Breeders send their monsters where for the rigorous training. Said that the phoenix was born from either the volcano or an ashen altar. ;Parepare :(パレパレジャングル) Jungle region that is close to the sea. Know for its resort area and expedition tours. Also where the mythological gold peaches are. Introduced in Monster Rancher 2 and also mentioned in MR4. ;Torles :(トーレス山脈) Snowy mountain region. The footprint of the legendary Jill was found here. Introduced in Monster Rancher 2. Both an expedition and training area. ;Promiass : Monster Breeder Organizations ;FIMBA (East) :Abbreviation for F'ight '''I'nternational 'M'onster 'B'attle 'A'ssociation, on the eastern continent. It is derived from the national monster battle association (モンスターバトル協会) of the same name introduced in the game Monster Rancher 1. '''Original meaning from game version is unknown, but it's speculated that "F" stands for "farm". Another guess is F'ederation '''I'nternationale de 'M'onster 'B'attle 'A'ssociation, similar to FIFA (Federation Internationale de Football Assocuation). ;IMA (West) :Abbreviation for 'I'ndependent 'M'onster 'A'ssociation, on the western continent. It is derived from the monster battle association (モンスターバトル協会) of the same name introduced in the game Monster Rancher 2. '''Original meaning of game version means "I'nternational '''M'onster 'A'ssociation".MGW @ Twitpic ;Hu-mon Hazard Relief Agency :An original concept for the fanfiction. Affiliated with FIMBA and IMA, the Hu-Mon Hazard Relief Agency follow the Universal Hu-mon Enact. The Agency consist of legal registered trainers (both monster and breeder) who devote their skills in protecting both races from harm. They are in charge of handling situations involving non-docile or aggressive monsters. Notable members of this agency are Holly and Hunter. ;Universal Hu-mon Enact :An original concept for the fanfiction. Also called '''UHM, the Enact is a law to enforce the safety between human and monsters. FIMBA and IMa, although on separated continents, recreated the strong bond between man and human through this after the Ancient Monster war many years ago. Hazard Relief Agency Ranks ; JUNIOR : A beginner; wears the white scarf. They train under the leaders and participate in the Hu-mon squads. Some might be temporary volunteers. Their monsters aren't allowed to coach. ; RANK 1 - RANK 3 :Leader trainers with yellow scarves. The number depends on how many black chevrons are on the end of the scarves. They are put in charge of groups and their monster(s) are allowed to serve as coaches. ; RANK 4 - 6 :They wear red scarves and still contain the chevrons. These trainers are trusted with the larger groups and international missions. :Hu-Mon Leaders :At the top are the ones who commissioned the Hu-mon agency and designed the rank system. Hu-Mon Rules Rules and privileges issued by Hu-mon are some of the following: *The safety of all monsters must be upheld; live monster hunting is prohibited. *Any monster living in a human dwelling must be registered. *The production of superbreeds is strictly prohibited *The pursuit of criminal and abhorrent wild monsters is the sole responsibility of the FIMBA/IMa Hu-Mon Hazard Relief Agency. *Forming a procedure to destroy Disk Stones, fresh (colors vary) and deceased (dark gray), is strictly prohibited. This includes by magi means. Tournaments/Battles ;Breeder Ranks :There are 9 numbered ranks and a Master Rank, the latter you obtain after defeating the Major 4. ;Free Rank : Also called "F Rank". A monster of any rank can participate. Examples are the "Rookie Tourney" (for monsters age 1 and under) and the "New Year" tourney. ;FIMBA vs IMa Meet :Derived from Monster Rancher 2. Every four years on the 8th month is a 5 vs 5 tournament between FIMBA and IMa. The participants are selected through an elimination tourney a month before, and then placed into ranks D through S. ;Global Versus Meet :Exclusive to the series. Trainers from FIMBA, IMa, and the Islanders come together in an annual free battle. Only monsters of B-rank and higher are allowed to join. ;Major 4 :(四大大会) ;Legends Cup : Monster Parameters ;Power :"Power" (POW) covers the strength of physical attacks. Large monsters such as Golem, Baku, and Zilla inclined to using such attacks often have high power. ;Speed :"Speed" would cover the "Speed" (SPD) and "Accuracy" (ACC) parameters of the game, which is for dodging (evasion) and hitting respectively. Monsters such as Zuum, Pixie, and Tiger have high speed and accuracy. Wracky, Kato, and Zan are top-tiers in speed. ;Stamina :"Stamina" would cover the "Life" (LIF) and "Defense" (DEF) parameters of the game. Life would be "Hit Points". Monsters such as Plant, Psiroller, Zilla, and Mock have high life, which sustains them when they have low tolerance to physical damage. For those who can, Golem, and Durahan fit the high defense category. ;Mind/Spirit :Mind/Spirit covers the "Intelligence" (INT) parameter and the use of "guts" (how many times you can use attacks) in the game. Monsters with high intelligence such as Pixie, Phoenix, Mock, Gali, and Joker are inclined to using magical or ranged attacked, and the higher the INT stats is, the stronger those attacks are. Dragon and Jill have high INT as well but have low guts regeneration. Parameter Grades & Game Mechanics To provide an idea on how strong they are, the monsters of the fanfic series have a letter grade listed on their parameters, each ranging from E to S. "E" is the lowest while "S" is the highest, similar to the Official Breeder Tournaments. They also correspond to the numerical monster status (1 - 999) of the video games. Examples below: *E Grade: 50 - 100+ range. *D Grade: 100 - 200+ range *C Grade: 300+ range *B Grade: 400+ range *A Grade: 500+ range *S Grade: Most of the time, would range around 600 - 700. Some can go up to 800. Top Tier Monsters (stats) Note: These are not in order. ; Power : (力; strength) Monsters with high physical strength are the following: Zilla, Golem, Dragon, Zan, Raiden, Hare. Usually associated with the color red. ; Speed (SPD) : (回避; evasion) Monsters with high evasion are the following: Ducken, Tiger, Pixie, Kato. Usually associated with the color light blue. ; Accuracy/Hit : (命中; hit) Monsters who are accurate hitters are the following: Hopper, Naga, Henger, Tiger, Mew, Zuum. Usually associated with the color pink. ; Life (LIF) : (ライフ) Monsters with high hit points are the following: Plant, ColorPandora, Worm, Zilla,, Mock, Baku. Usually associated with the color yellow or orange. ; Intelligence (INT) : (賢さ; かしこさ; wisdom) Monsters with high wisdom are the following: Joker, Pixie, Gali, Phoenix, Suezo, Mock, Dragon. Usually associated with the color green. ; Defense (DEF) : (丈夫さ; robustness) Monsters with high physical defense are the following: Golem, Durahan, Niton, Monol. Usually associated with the color blue or purple Timeline Timeline connected to Howl of Gray Wolf and Tiger of Freedom. References/Links Navigation Category:Monster Rancher Category:Howl of Gray Wolf Category:Tiger of Freedom Category:Parameters Category:MGW Original